Nigel Gibbs
ROLA W LOST: Przedsiębiorca pogrzebowy Biografia Nigel Gibbs ukończył studia teatralne na Kalifornijskim Uniwersytecie w Northridge. Karierę aktorską rozpoczął w 1986 roku rolą w Sledge Hammer!. Filmografia * 2007: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Przedsiębiorca pogrzebowy * 2007: Bez śladu (Without a Trace) jako Dr. Gelson * 2007: Shark jako Deputy Police Chief Hunter * 2006-2007: Krok od domu (Close to Home) jako Judge Crenshaw * 2006: The Jake Effect jako Kolega #2 * 2006: Right at Your Door jako Oficer * 2005: Czarodziejki (Charmed) jako Jonas * 2005: Blind Justice jako Lou Banyon * 2004-2006: Boston Legal jako Detektyw Wade Spindle * 2004: Gotowe na wszystko (Desperate Housewives) jako Agent FBI * 2004: Las Vegas jako Agent specjalny Myer * 2003-2005: Świat glin (The Shield) jako Asystent szefa Phillips * 2003: Puls miasta (Boomtown) jako Alex * 2003: Naciągacze (Matchstick Men) jako Holt * 2003: JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) * 2003: CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) jako Kapitan * 2002: The Jersey jako Station Manager * 2002: Policja (Dark Blue) jako Pastor Dennis * 2002: Bez pardonu (The District) jako Nadzorca domu * 2002: Anioł Ciemności (Angel) jako Doktor * 2002: Pamiętne lato (Local Boys) jako Gliniarz #1 * 2002: Znamię (Dragonfly) jako Sanitariusz * 2001: Emergency Room: Code Red jako Dr. Bridge * 2001: American Pie 2 jako Gliniarz * 2001: Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) jako Judge Birk * 2001-2002: Any Day Now jako Dr. Burke * 2000: Prezydencki poker (The West Wing) jako Doratca #2 * 2000: The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle jako Generał magazynu * 2000: Leading with the Right jako Frank Lehrner * 1999: Pod koszem (Hang Time) jako Oficer Hayes * 1999: Portret zabójcy (Profiler) jako Rachel's przełożony * 1998: Dharma & Greg jako John * 1998: Ostry dyżur (ER) jako Matson * 1998: Miasto Aniołów (City of Angels) jako Doktor * 1997: The Pretender jako Dewey * 1997: House of Frankenstein jako Smith * 1997: Bartender jako Pipes * 1997: Chicago Hope jako Joe * 1996: Jak pies z kotem (The Truth About Cats & Dogs) jako Newscast Auditioner * 1996: Tracey Takes On... jako Oskarżyciel * 1996: Up Close & Personal jako WFIL Floor Manadżer * 1996: Diagnosis Murder jako Oficer #3 * 1995: Deadly Games jako Prokurator * 1995: Devil in a Blue Dress jako Przemytnik alkoholu * 1995: Seinfeld jako Tenant #2 * 1994: Sisters jako Dr. Chase * 1994: Biała mila (White Mile) jako Dyrektor * 1994: Weird Science jako Dowódca zespołu * 1994: Herman's Head jako Reporter #2 * 1994: Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult jako Carjacker * 1994: Killing Obsession * 1994-1995: Models Inc. jako Adam's Attorney * 1993: Elektroniczna zjawa (Ghost in the Machine) jako Detektyw * 1993: Judgment Night jako Gliniarz #2 * 1993: Caught in the Act jako Strażnik #1 * 1993: Murder, She Wrote jako Len Thomas * 1993: A Different World jako Oficer * 1992-1996: Melrose Place jako Detektyw Wylie * 1992: Roseanne jako Dr. Foster * 1992: Homefront jako Joe * 1991: Coach jako Dyżurny * 1991: Hunter jako Oficer * 1991: Ladies on Sweet Street jako Detektyw * 1990: Quantum Leap jako Waiter * 1990: Matlock jako Oficer policyjny * 1990: Więcej czadu (Pump Up the Volume) jako Marshall * 1990: Podstęp (Deceptions) jako Policjant #2 * 1989: The Case of the Hillside Stranglers jako Lokator * 1986: Sledge Hammer! jako Komornik sztuki Linkletter Kategoria:Aktorzy grający postacie epizodyczne de:Nigel Gibbs en:Nigel Gibbs fr:Nigel Gibbs